


Holy shit you're actually hot

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Grif isn't fat in this, He just really hates authority and shit, Hot!Simmons, M/M, we know it's true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rule to never take your helmet off without permission and Simmons does.<br/>--------or-------<br/>Grif hasn't seen Simmons without his helmet and when he does he sees much more of the maroon soldiers body and he /really/ doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**RULES:**

**.HELMETS ARE ALWAYS EQUIPPED**

**.ALWAYS DO YOUR WORK**

**.NO EATING ALL OF THE FOOD**

**\--Sarge and Church**

This  _rules thing_ has been there forever and Grif being- well Grif- he ignores it 100%. He isn't lazy, or fat - hell he isn't a bad looker either- but he sure as hell likes to piss off Sarge as much as possible and to do so he is the opposite of Simmons and ignores everything he is told to do, unless it includes eating, sleeping or just being an ass to everyone, which for some reason he hasn't been asked to do yet... 

Simmons and Grif are polar opposites, meaning Simmons is the goodie-two-shoes that Sarge, even though he hasn't said it, obviously likes the most out of the crew, he's done what he's told when he's told. That's how things are. One day Grif was laying in bed thinking about the rules that hung over his room door and then his mind went to _'Holy shit I've never seen kiss ass's face, what the fuck?'_  He knew Simmons had milk-like skin due to the transplants he got from him.Grif ~~loved~~ had feelings for the maroon soldier and this struck up curiosity in him  _'Does he look good? I hope so. It would suck if he didn't'_

A few minutes of laying in bed the alarm went off "What has donut done now?" He mumbled as he rose up out of his bed, half armor on, leaving his helmet and chest piece off, having a vest top on. Then he heard... _Simmons_ , but different , somehow. "How the fuck did you burn oatmeal...It was in a microwave!"  Simmons said , obviously frustrated. "Simmons!" he heard Sarge yell "Why don't you have your helmet on...or a T-shirt ?!" That got Grif's attention and so did Simmons groan and say "Sir, I just don't care right now..." That wasn't like him at all and all Grif could think when he saw  Simmons was  _'...Fuck. He's hot'_

Simmons had bright green eyes with milk- like skin, ginger hair-which complimented his eyes-, chiseled cheekbones, strong jaw and  _fucking great_ muscles, they could definitely top Tuckers, who was -once- thought the most muscly man here. Hearing Simmons talk back was new and he liked it. Grif stayed  in the door way, checking Simmons out discreetly.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Simmons heard the alarm, knowing it was Donut, he expected the worst and since when was up all night he didn't really give two shits about the helmet and the chest piece of his armor. Simmons walked out to see Donut,trying to turn off the alarm, but he was too short, Donut looked beyond shocked as he saw a man that he didn't know was Simmons reach up and turn it off and before Donut could ask anything Simmons yelled "How the fuck did you burn oatmeal...It was in a mircowave!" Donut grinned also being cut off from saying the obvious about the helmet, and chest piece and how he wasn't too bad looking _\- no where near Doc though-_ Donut thought. 

Sarge came in to a wired sight- Simmons  _breaking rules..._   "Why don't you have your helmet on...or a T-shirt ?!" He yelled and the blasphemy as he talked back was down right rude- none of them even saw Grif.

~~~~

Simmons walked back to his room - getting a tight vest on and some jeans as he sat next to Grif, who got a T-shirt and jogging bottoms on. 

 _'He's **got** to be teasing me now, C'mon..." _ Grif thought and groaned inside his head, it seemed as everyone ditched the rules even Sarge and everyone at blue base, suddenly Tucker storms in "Where is Simmons?" He heard Tucker ask "Living room" Sarge responded. 

Tucker stormed in "Now listen here 'better muscles than m'-- What the fuck- ?" He asked seeing Simmons "You do have better muscles what the-- you're a nerd, I'm sure you haven't even been laid- what the shit, how- screw you, asshole!" He said leaving. Grif got some satisfaction  _'Yeah- you go tell my sister_ ** _I_** _have the hottest -should be- boyfriend now!'_  He thought. It was obvious Tucker and Kai have crushes on each other - it sucks but it's kinda cute...

As Simmons left , Grif checked out his ass- he couldn't help it- sadly being torn away as his phone went off. A text from ... Kai- oh fuck no.... 

**'You asshole!-K'  
**

**'What the fuck did I do now?-G'**

**'You have the hottest dude at your will- you suck-K'**

**'He's not my boy- Don't you dare try and steal him I swear down.-G'**

**'It's cool- Tucker's my type...Don't leave Simmons with me before you ask him out, though...Warning-K'**

**'I will cut you- shut up and go fuck Tucker or something-G'**

**'Kay, bye-K'**

Grif couldn't help but cringe

 


End file.
